borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:PS3 - Need/Want/Have
So, I have been farming for a while now and would like some help with a few items. My end goal is to take my characters and start soloing the raid bosses. I will update this as often as I can to keep the info accurate and timely. You can respond here, or on my talk page to set up the details of the transfer. All requests are for lv 55 and up gear. ''PLEASE: NO CONSTRUCTS OR MODDED WEPS! ''If I wanted hacked weapons, I'd hack them myself. Looking for:Edit PBFG - (Any) Norfleet - (Any) Sand Hawk - (Any) Madhous! - (Any prefix) Shreddifier - (Any) Ogre - (Any) Florentine - (Any) Unkempt Harold - (Double Penetrating) Slagga - (Any) Sherrif's Badge Infinity - (All) Bee Shield - (Any) Interfacer - (Any) Law - (Any with scope) Shadow of the Seraphs Available to dupe: (Will update as new items are available)Edit Note: Unless specified, all items below are lv 50 Blood of the Seraphs * Hawk Eye - Tumtum* Seraphim - Scout (Incindiary)* Big Boom Blaster *** Evolution *** Infinity - Burning (Incindiary) *, Discharge (Shock) *, Righteous (Corrosive) * Unkempt Harold - Double Penetrating (Explosive) * Bitch, Non Elemental *** Bitch, Shock *** Critical Conference Call ** Big Badaboom (88k x 6) Pyrophobia * Pertinent Norfleet, Corrosive * Gromky Lyuda, Corrosive * Night Pitchfork, Slag * Longitudinal Longbow, Incindiary Tumtum Skullmasher *** Homing Fire Bee (30k) * Corrosive Nasty Surprise, Corrosive (46k x 4) * Homing Quasar (54k) * Hide of Terramorphous * Inflammable The Bee (20k capacity, 43k amp damage) * Flame of the Firehawk (45k capacity, 40K nova damage) Sham, 94% ** Fabled Tortoise * Blast Proof The Cradle * Whiskey Tango Foxtrot * Legendary Mechromancer (35% Cooldown)* Hellfire **** Baby Maker **** Bunny **** Hammer Buster **** Striker **** Slagga **** Nukem **** Alkaline The Bee **** Pandemic * Cobra - Tumtum (Explosive) *** Redundant Fibber, Non elemental ** Redundant Fibber, Shock ** Logan's Gun *** Redundant Logan's Gun * Duble Gub, Corrosive ** Double Penetrating Pocket Rocket * Electrified Little Evie Tactical Gwen's Head * Two Fer Maggie * Fast Law (13k) Sapping Hail, Shock Slippery Evil Smasher Corrosive Scorpio, Corrosive Captain Blade's Rapier Corporate Bane, Corrosive React Lascaux (4803 x 2) Captain Scarlet's Sand Hawk, Non elemental Sapping Sand Hawk, Shock * Potential Heart Breaker, Incindiary Target Octo hurty Jolly Roger Captain Blade's Orphan Maker (39k x 2) Fremington's Edge *** Captain Scarlett's Pimpernel, Slag Order (35k capacity, 22k roid) Captain Blade's Midnight Star Captain Blade's Manly Man Shield (29k) Captain Blade's Otto Idol Deliverance, Corrosive * " * " A grand magnitute of awesomeness is bestowed upon ZANO for his help with these " ** " Crazy big thanks to GanglyToes for his help with these " *** " Thanks goes to the awesome Cvdd for these " **** " Props to Hollow19 for providing these Responses below Sorry if I erased your post below. I had to clean it up to make sense of it all. I'm interested in that Hawk Eye you have. Dr. Feelgood (talk) 20:33, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I have a lvl 50 Bee Dr. Feelgood (talk) 04:47, July 18, 2013 (UTC) I am looking for you sand hawk shock. What's your price? I will pay up to £2 million for it. :)